


Pretty Piece

by dramamelon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, mentioned alcohol use, morning aftermath of mentioned alchohol use, quick and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramamelon/pseuds/dramamelon
Summary: Sideswipe had an awesome night. Too bad the following morning is significantly less awesome.





	Pretty Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded that Lamborghini started as a company that made, among other things, farm equipment. <3

Sideswipe didn’t know what to make of it when he woke from recharge the morning after the big party. It had been a celebration to end all celebrations, Autobots so fendered on high grade no bot had been able to see straight well before the shindig ended. What he did know was that something felt very, very off and it wasn’t the high grade still speaking. He didn’t bother trying to move just yet.

 _::Ratch? You awake?::_ he started, opening a comm to the cranky medic.

There was a crackle in the line before Ratchet’s voice barked back at him. _::What the frag do you want? I’ve got a hangover the size of Omega Supreme and a base full of idiots in the same damn condition to deal with.::_

Sideswipe flinched away from the response. Geez. The Hatchet was in full effect, obviously. _::Uh, well—::_

_::Spit it out, Sidewipe. I don’t have the time nor patience for nonsense.::_

_::Well, I…,::_ he paused, trying to figure out the best way to not piss Ratchet off. _::I don’t feel right. Could I come see you, maybe?::_ There, he thought. That should do it.

It did. Only barely, though. _::If you don’t have something more severe than the hangover everyone else has, I’m taking my wrench to your aching helm.::_

Taking the click of disconnection as his cue to beat feet to Ratchet’s realm, Sideswipe started the process of shifting himself off his recharge slab. The expected desire to purge in the aftermath of the night before was present, yes, but more prevalent was the dizziness that sent him stumbling for the wall before he planted his face into the floor.

“Okay,” he muttered, holding himself up against the wall, inching his way toward the door. “This is not happening on my feet, so… sorry, Prowl. Alt mode inside the Ark it’s gotta be.”

He made an awkward shuffle toward the middle of the hall, wobbling with every move and hunched forward as if his center of gravity had shifted since the last time he was on his feet. Then, he folded into his alt mode and shrieked.

This…. This was not him! Not his alt mode! _::RATCHET! RATCHET, HOW DID I GET A NEW ALT WITHOUT KNOWING IT?!::_

The crackle of Ratchet’s voice was back, but this time swamped optics deep with smug humor. _::Sparkplug’s filled with all sorts of interesting trivia, you know. For instance, did you know Lamborghini started as, among other things, a tractor company?::_

 _::Ratchet,::_ Sideswipe’s whole frame shuddered in outrage, _::this is not funny.::_

 _::Oh, Sideswipe,::_ Ratchet practically purred into the comm, _::that’s where you’re wrong. It’s not just funny, it’s the funniest damn thing I’ve seen all vorn.::_

The energon traveling Sideswipe’s lines suddenly turned to ice, chilling him to the struts. _::What do you mean_ seen _?::_

 _::What do you think’s all over the monitors right now, you pretty piece of farm equipment?::_ Ratchet’s good humor was rising with each word he sent Sideswipe’s way, digging harder under the frontliner’s plating. _::Also, did you know most tractors of the era that particular model’s from have a top speed of somewhere around sixteen miles per hour? When they aren’t throttled down to practically nothing, that is. Amazing bit of Earth vehicular history, don’t you think?::_

Sideswipe threw loud curses—out loud and over the comm—at the medic and made a slow paced trundle toward the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> See how pretty he is? *lol*  
>   
> (pic from hymanltd.com)


End file.
